Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to voltage control of a data storage device, a method of operating the same, and/or a data processing system including the same.
A data storage device is a device that stores data. The data storage device operates when it is provided with an operating voltage. However, when the operating voltage supplied to the data storage device is cut off or interrupted, components of the data storage device may malfunction or get damaged due to a residual voltage existing in the data storage device.